IZ interveiw season 3
by vesago
Summary: I'm back With new questons please send reveiws for your own questons takes place six years from season two
1. Chapter 1

**Ask The IZ Characters Your Questions season three! Peeps may have done this before, but who cares!**

[Every character is in independant chairs on a stage(6 years after season two). The IZ theme plays.]

[left to right:Zia(6);Gaz(26);Zim(27);Dib(27);Tak(27), Professor Membrane (50) Gir; Mimi, Purple]

Kyle- Welcome, to Ask the IZ Characters Your Questions! Season three It's the game show where you ask them YOUR questions!

*crowd screems*

Kyle-Welcome to ther first episode of IZ interveiw season 3, and I'd like to welcome for the first time on the show, proffessor Membrane

*Zia's bouncing on her gandfather's knee*

*Zia giggles*

Prof.: It's nice to be here.

so if you could all tell me what has happened since last season?

Zia: I'm now *counting on her ten claws and held up six*

Kyle: Six years old, that's right Zia, did you like the pesent I sent?

Zia: Yeah, you and aunty Tak always give me the best presents.

Zim: I just signed a treaty with the planet Sto on my way here.

Gaz: And we're thinking about having another baby.

Kyle: and it seems the nanomachines are working perfectly.

Gaz: Yes I still look like I'm twenty, thank you Kyle.

Kyle: I should be thanking you and Zim. Zim got me my medical license and those nanomachines made me rich, people will pay anything for even one more year.

Tak: Kyle and I have been married for four years now and we have a beautiful son and Gaz you were right, birth hurts like hell.

*Tak picks up a little irken smeet that had shaggy black hair, violet eyes, and antenna like daggers*

Tak: Say 'hi' to the people Grey.

Grey: Hi *waves*

_**Round one is by Daisy's Dead Rose**_

**Zia: What's it like being and Human/Irken hybrid what are the advantages and the disadvantages?  
><strong>Zia: It's cool I see lots of stuff other people don't cause of my eyes i'm smarter then all the humans and I'm only six. I'm really bendy and I'm stronger then all my friends.

**Zia: What's it like having Zim and Gaz as your parents. (and does Gaz trust you with Dib yet?)  
><strong>Zia: Mommy only trusts unkle Dib with me when my gaurds are in the room with me.

**Dib: What's it like having a Human/Irken niece?**

Dib: Somthing came from Zim or Gaz that's acculy good is what's weird about all this.

_**Round two is by Lady Rommona **_

**Zim why don't you talk in 3rd person anymore?**

Zim: I stoped when...(flashback)

Gaz: Look, Zim! There is a reason the words 'I' and 'my' were invented!

Zim: But if Zim does not mention his name, how will people know what he is talking about? ***SLAP!*** I'll stop.

**Proffessor whats your real name?**

Prof.: My name is Richard, Richard Membrane.

**Prof how did you meet Gaz's mom?**

Prof. : It's acculy kind of funny I was twenty-two I saw her three times in own day, she was in line at the bank ahead of me, she was buying the same book as me at Borders bookstore, then I saw her at a bar and thought 'I got to talk to her' I saw what she was drinking I ordered one and walked up to her and said "Hy I'm Richie, drink this till I'm cute." which I thought was a good line then she said "I'll need another one"

Kyle: XD

_**Round three is by Blueflour 1594**_

**Zim, you sure do love your family. What would you do if it was abrutely taken from you?**

Zim: *twidles his irken thumbs for a moment noncelontly* Died or murdered?

**Is there a diffreance,**

Zim: If they died, kill myself. If they were murdered I would find the one who did it make them watch as thier entire planet is wiped out then kill myself. ****

**Dib, do you like Zia yet?**

Dib: It's been six years and my sister's happy I don't have the right to complain anymore. ****

**Zia, who would you say you're closest to in the family?  
><strong>Zia: My mommy.

**Royal couple, who would you say she takes most after?**

Gaz: I've seen her rub her cousin's face in the ground, scare people, and act like an idiot so it's even.

Kyle: And that is the end of episode one of our third season LATER BLOODS


	2. Chapter 2

_**Round Three is by **_BlueFlower 1594

**Zim, is Dib still your arch enemy, or do you have someone more important to  
>deal with?<strong>

Zim: I have a whole empire more important then him not to mention my beatiful family.****

**Dib, what do you do with your life now?**

**Everyone, where's Keef?  
><strong>Keef: I'm here, and I got my degree in phycology to become a greif consoler.

**Prof. Membrane, what do you have to say about the rumors that Gaz and Dib are  
>actually clones?<br>**Prof: My children arn't clones if they were Gaz couldn't be a girl.

**? **

Kyle: A man can't can't clone himself a daughter the clone would be identical to the parrent. Same gender same hair color, same eye color same everything.

**Tak, tell me some ways you bond with Zia**

Zia: Aunty Tak spens lots of time with me. And she's cool she's all *makes lots of laser noices and points in all dirctions***  
><strong> 

**Zim, where's Red and Purple?  
><strong>Zim: Red, in a cell rotting like the scum he is. Purple... Purple!*points to his feet and purple gets down on his hands and knees and before Zim can put his feet up Zia gets on him like a pony***  
><strong> 

**GIR, TWO BABIES!**

Gir: YAAAAHHH! TWOOOOOOOO BABIESSSSSSSS! *Mimi bonks Gir on his head to shut him up*

Zia:*getting off Purple* Mimi that's mean. * Mimi jumps of the couch right into Zia's face* What are gonna do string bean? *Zia pushes her just as Mimi is aabout to-*

Tak: Mimi, no!

**Gaz, I don't think you need another baby. You must have your hands full with  
>Zia AND GIR!<br>**

Gaz: Well, Zia's so independant and...

Keef: Being a mother made you feel beter about youself because you have someone to care for.

Gaz: ...Sort of, yeah.**  
><strong>Keef: Beause your mother wasn't there to take care of you? *Gaz then punches him*

Gaz: DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! MOM TOOK GOOD CARE OF ME!

Kyle: I take it Gaz doesn't like talking about her mom.

Grey: Aunt Gaz is angry.

**Gaz, do you still like Gameslaves.  
><strong>Gaz: Gameslaves are still a great way to unwind and all the officals who keep coming the the palice know when I'm playing, leave me alone or I plunge them in a nightmare world were the is no escape.

Kyle: It's good to see you still have some of the dark left in there

**MiMi, Gaz and Zim are married, Tak and Kyle are married, I'm not much of a  
>GAMR fan, but you and GIR need to make a move already!<br>***Mimi tries to put her hands on her hips and be offended but Gir "glump" attacks her*****

***"**Aaahhhhhh" sign goes up*

_**Round Four is by **_Singinplant

**Zim: In the episode Vindicated!, you had a bowl with a fish in it. What were you planning? **

Zim: *mulls it over for a sec* I don't know eat waffles, what was I doing**  
><strong>Dib: XD

**GIR: Self destruct. NOW.**

Gir: FINALY!XD*explodes but not very big*

Zia: Daddy Gir "espowded"!

Zim: Don't worry I have him fixed soon.

Zia:Really?


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle: Hello I'd like to apologize for my last episode it was taked on due to lack of questions and hopfully won't happen again. And Zim, is Gir back together?

Zim: Gir's back to normal... not you and me normal but Gir normal.

Zia: Daddy can fix anything.

_**Round five is by ForceWalker **_

**Zim, please start talking in third person! It's what makes you ZIM!  
><strong>Zim*looking at Gaz* Gaz?

Gaz: This episode only if I hear you do it after this, I'll *covers Zia's ears* shove a gameslave up your ass *uncovers Zia's ears*

Zim: Finaly Zim is free!

**Dib, do you regret cheating on Tak all those years ago? You lost perhaps the  
>only person who ever truly cared about you because of that.<br>**Dib: Yea, I regret it. You know what, who in the auddenice would like me to get down on my knees now and apologize right now?

*audience cheers and Dib gets on his knees*

Dib: Tak I'm sorry, cheating on you was the biggest mistake of my life and I only want you to be happy even if I can't be.

Tak: ... Wow... I feel better I really thought I'd still be filled with murderous rage... I forgive you Dib.

Kyle: Hey Did, if you like I can set you up on a blind date with a nice girl if you want?

Dib: Really?

Kyle: I'll have her meet you at eight.

**Now, I know this is going to cause some chaos and disorder, but Dib, only if  
>you wanted to of course, you could perhaps use a Temporal Object Displacement<br>Device to try and stop yourself from cheating on Tak. It could blow up in your  
>face, but the results can't be any worse than your life right now. Again, only<br>if you really wanted to. Food for thought.  
><strong>Zim: Dib, Zim is warning you don't make the same mistake he did.

Dib: You used one!

Zim: No.

Tak: Come on Zim, no Irken can be that stupid?

Zim: Zim is.**  
>Minimoose, what is it like being with Zim for all these years?<br>**MiniMoose : Meep(honestly, pretty fun)

**Where are the former tallest? I bet they're living hell, which serves them  
>right for mocking the ALMIGHT ZIM!<br>***Zia rides purple like a pony pulling on his anntenna like reins*

*Screen flips to a tied up red getting his ass kicked by Zim and Gaz to vent stress*

Gir: His bodys all soft and bloody

**Zia, who do you consider to be your best friend?  
><strong>Zia: I got lots of friends Eos, Val, El-nee and Sti but my best friend, her name is Neyla.**  
><strong> 

_**Round Six is by **_**Lady Rommona**

**Zim and Tak I have a lot of questions about irkens**

**if it's just that earth water that burns can you go swiming on irk?**

Zim: Irk is a preety dry planet but it is common to see young irkes swiming in rivers.

Tak: Zim gave me a nice home in Septem on the red river vally after I concured planet Dusk

**Do irkens sleep or are you up all night inventing?**

Tak: Irkens don't need as much sleep as humans but just skiping sleep for the night is horrable for your health.

**How often do Irken breeding seasons occur? How many eggs can a female lay at one time? How long does it take gargoyle eggs to hatch? How many children can a female have in their lifetime?**

Tak: Irkens can have children whenever they want, and a female can only lay one to two eggs at a time. The eggs take 10 months to hatch. Females generally lay no more than ten eggs in a lifetime but when cloning stated that became a moot point.

**Do Irkens only engage in mating for breeding purposes?**

Zim: No, they do it for pleasure as well, just like humans. *Covers Zia's ears* And Dib-sister is very good at it.

**If Irkens usually don't know who their relatives are 'cause your just clones, what keeps them from becoming inbred?**

Purple: Irkens who are related have scent markers that discourage them from breeding with one another, we don't really notice it but we just don't find the female atractive.

**Professer why did you abandon your kids for so much of thier lives**

Prof: I wasn't really trying to abandon them. Akkieko had just died and all the photos of her at the house I just couldn't stay there knowing if I had only been a beter doctor I could have saved her.

Kyle: Richard let me tell you something I learned as an resedent at my hospital "Once you start blaiming yourself for peoples death that arn't your falt, you don't com back from that."

**Are newborn Irkens more self-sufficient than newborn humans?**

Zim: Zim was not even one minute old and he leaped to the "cold unfelling robot arm"

**Do Irken babies nurse?**

Kyle: Well Tak nurced Grey so, Yes. But Grey and Zia are both hybrids...

**Do Irkens have hollow bones?**

Zim:*Gets up and aims his leg at perpule* Zia get off, If he breaks esay then yes *kicks and a loud snapping sound*

**Do Irkens need to eat? cause I saw you eat a sandwitch with an irken logo sice you cant eat meat**

Zim: Irken's can build a tolerance to earth filth-food but we Irken can get our nutrican form carbohydrates and sugars alone. That's all are food is.

**Can Irkens get sick?**

Kyle: Irken skin screaites some substance I can't recognize but it kills bactira and Virises. Thats how Zim's skin killed the lice queen and I've just found out Grey and Zia both have the same substance.

**How likely are Irkens to be obese?**

Tak: Not likely, due to their general lifestyles. For the record, Skoodge _overweight_, not obese.

**Do Irkens need to shave?**

Tak: Irkens don't have body hair to shave.


End file.
